Bonheur Forcé
by Serrana
Summary: Lors du tournoi des 3 sorciers Harry est offert à Lucius Malfoy par Voldemort. Sa vie change du tout au tout. Alors qu'il se croit destiné à souffrir, les choses ne sont pas telles qu'il le pense. Slash LM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour!

Voici une fic avec un slash Harry Lucius (j'adore ce couple !). Elle est classée M ce n'est pas pour rien, enfin dans ce chapitre si mais bon autant prévenir!

Je suis en première année de médecine donc je ne sais quand je vais pouvoir écrire puis publier mais je ferrai aussi vite que possible si cette histoire vous intéresse. Mais bon, faudra compter au moins un mois pour que j'upload. J'ai commencé le chapitre 2 mais j'écris dans le RER voir métro mais pas tous les jours.

Et pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais absolument pas! Je pense que ça sera en fonction du nombre de gens qui aime.

Place à l'histoire.

Merci.

Beta: JD_TH

Bonheur Forcé

Chapitre 1: Changement de vie

Je suis vraiment heureux que le héro de Poudlard soit Cédric. Il est comme moi. Il ne tient pas particulièrement à gagner, il est un bon joueur. Je sais qu'il est en septième année, mais peut être pourrions nous devenir de bons amis.

- **Ensemble!**

Je viens de prendre la coupe avec Cédric. Je me sens d'un coup aspiré par le nombril. La coupe était un portoloin... Moi qui pensais que ce tournoi était enfin fini! C'est parti pour la dernière partie de cette épreuve! Au moins maintenant nous sommes deux, on pourra finir vite avec de la chance. J'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer à Poudlard.

Nous atterrissons dans un cimetière. Il m'a l'air familier... Où est ce que je l'ai vu... Il fait sombre ici, en plus... Il fait froid... Il faudrait avoir une cape... Une cape... Oui, une noire... Oui, comme les mangemorts... AAAAh ! C'est le même que dans mon rêve, il faut que l'on sorte d'ici ! C'est Lui! Il a piégé la coupe, il a mis mon nom dans la coupe! Il doit y avoir un Mangemort dans l'école.

-** Cédric ! Vite, il faut repartir !**

**- Harry, ne soit pas bête, c'est la fin de l'épreuve il faut la réussir ! Nous serons les champions! N'aies pas peur, je suis avec toi.**

**- Cédric, ce n'est pas une partie de l'épreuve, on s'est fait enlever par Voldemort ! Il… **

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que des sorts nous atteignent. Nous sommes ligotés, un autre sort nous déplace. Nous sommes conduits au milieu d'un cercle de Mangemorts. Ils portent tous leurs habits de mangemorts. On ne voit pas leurs visages, je ne peux pas les reconnaître. Un s'avance.

**- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Ce ne serait pas ce petit Potter ? **Je connais cette voix... Elle ressemble à celle de... de Lucius Malfoy. Ce salaud ! Que vont-ils me faire ? Plutôt, que vont-ils nous faire ? **Wormtail, continue la cérémonie. **Je remarque alors la présence de ce rat, il laisse tomber un sac dans un chaudron et commence à parler.

**- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! **Il prend des ossements d'une tombe, je lis le nom du mort et réalise alors qu'ils vont ressusciter Voldemort. Dans ce cimetière est enterré Tom Marvolo Riddle.**Que la chair du serviteur… **il sort un couteau et l'approche de son poignet gauche.** Donnée vo-volontairement - fasse - revivre - son maître. Oh Merlin! **Il s'est coupé la main! Putain!** Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... **Lucius me fais léviter jusqu'à lui. **Pris par la force... **Il va me tuer. Merde je ne peux pas bouger ! **Ressuscite celui qui le combat. **Il fait juste couler un peu de sang de ma paume gauche.

Malfoy me balance contre Cédric. Ils observent tous le chaudron qui commence à bouillir. J'en profite pour rassembler ma magie et pouvoir me libérer. Si je me concentre bien, je dois pouvoir donner forme à ma magie. Tout d'un coup, il y a une explosion. J'arrête alors ce que je fais et observe le chaudron. Lord Voldemort apparait devant moi. Il est jeune. Et surtout nu ! Je rougis. Mince ! Je ne peux pas rougir à cause de Voldemort ! Malfoy s'incline puis lui tend une robe de sorcier et sa baguette. Il s'habille et pose son regard sur l'assemblé. Ils s'inclinent tous.

**- Vous, mes fidèles**** Mangemorts**** qui avez répondus à mon appel, serez récompensés au-dessus de tous vos espoirs. **Il se tourne vers Malfoy. **Je ne vois pas Severus.**

**- Maître. **Il s'incline.** C'est un traître. Il est du côté de Dumbledore.**

**- Il sera appelé en son temps car il nous sera utile. **Il s'approche de moi. Heureusement je réussi à me détacher et lui fait face. Comme quoi le destin ne me hait pas parfois. **Te voilà déjà libre. Impressionnant. Tu pourrais certainement t'échapper… **Il sourit, un sourire qui glace mon sang.** Mais lui, le pourrait-il ? **Je me retourne et vois Nott capturer Cédric. **Donne moi ta baguette, je ne te tuerai pas aujourd'hui. Je te le jure sur ma magie que tu sortiras de ce cimetière vivant. **Je suis malheureusement obliger de lui obéir et de le croire pour sauver Cédric. Je lui tend ma baguette, il la prend et je recule. Même si je dois donner ma baguette, je ne lui serai pas soumis!

**- Que veux-tu Voldemort ? **Il marmonne quelque chose et un parchemin arrive dans ses mains, m'ignore et se tourne vers Malfoy.

**- Lucius ta femme est-elle encore une garce infidèle? Dois-tu encore camoufler ses méfaits et la punir en silence pour sauver ton honneur ? **Les mangemorts rirent et Malfoy fit une moue dégoutée. Je ne pensais pas que son mariage allait si mal... À la coupe du monde, ils avaient l'air d'une famille heureuse... Je me demande si Malfoy, enfin son fils est au courant...

**- Malheureusement, mon Seigneur… Elle ne comprend toujours pas. Mais qui sait, peut-être apprendra-t-elle sa leçon un de ces jours vu que mes punitions sont de plus en plus dures. **Voldemort rit.

**- Raconte-moi un peu ces punitions.**

**- Maître, je l'ai déjà marqué au fer, enfermé dans une salle blanche privée de ses cinq sens, elle a des cicatrices sur le corps, elle n'a plus d'argent, elle reste enfermée dans les cachots, je l'ai prêtée à des brutes... Et encore plus mais elle est avant tout une Black, une femme forte et supportant tout pour ses idéaux. **Voldemort rit.

**- Puisque je sais qu'aucun Malfoy ne peut tuer ou commander le meurtre de sa femme, je vais te délivrer et t'offir un meilleur parti. **Les mangemorts se taisent et observent le Lord, intrigués.** J'ai jadis posé un sort sur ta femme, je suis capable de la tuer à distance. **Il lève sa baguette et prononce.** Nunc perit, Narcissa. **Un sort mauve s'échappe de sa baguette et s'envole vers le ciel. **Te voilà célibataire mon cher Lucius. **C'est… incroyable ! Sur qui a-t-il posé un sort de cette nature ?Je vois que les Mangemorts se posent la même question. Il peut tuer sans même toucher la personne! C'est effrayant! Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, il aurait déjà tué Dumbledore autrement. Je me demande comment ça marche... **Je vais maintenant t'offrir ce que tu mérite. Je suppose qu'en bon sang pur tu n'as pas de préférence pour l'un des sexes n'est ce pas ? **Comment ça en bon sang pur ? Qu'à voir le sang ici ?

**- Je… **Il se reprend immédiatement et ajoute d'une voix sûre.** Non, mon seigneur.**

**- Bien. Laisse moi donc te présenter ton nouveau époux ou plutôt consort. **Un consort ? Qu'est ce que c'est? **Harry Potter.**

**- QUOI ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne me marierai jamais avec ce type ! **Voldemort sourit.

**- Vraiment ? **Il pointe Cédric de sa baguette. **Crucio !**

**- HAaaa ! Harry Haaaa!**

**- J'arrêterai si Harry se décide à t'aider.**

**- Aide Haaa Mo HAAAAA ! **Cédric hurle tellement fort. Les larmes aux yeux, je crie.

**- Arrêtez ! J'accepte…**

**- Et bien voilà. **Il cesse le sort.** Lucius qu'en dis-tu ? **Malfoy s'incline.

**- Je vous remercie mon Seigneur, il sera parfait en consort.**

- **Approche Harry. Bien. Signe ce contrat avec ton sang. **Il me tend une plume. Je la trempe dans la plaie de ma paume et signe. **Très bien, Lucius. **Il signe à son tour mais avec de l'encre qu'il a invoqué. **Nott et ton compagnon de tournoi signent en tant que témoin. **Nott signe avec une plume et encre invoqué. Il fait signer Cédric qui tremble. **Bien maintenant je le renvoie au ministère. **Je sens tout à coup ma magie sortir de mon corps et aller vers Malfoy, je tombe à genoux. Puis tout cesse. Je me relève difficilement, mais je ne peux pas rester à terre face à eux. **Parfait. Je vais à présent te donner des explications sur ce contrat. Un consortat est un contrat qui lit deux personnes, à jamais même après la mort pour celle qui signe avec son sang et jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai assez pour celui qui utilise de l'encre. Ta magie obéira à Lucius, tu ne pourras pas aller à l'encontre de ses ordres, ta magie te l'empêchera. Un consortat se signe dès 12 ans pour ainsi éviter que l'adolescente ou l'adolescent ne perde sa virginité. C'était un contrat très utilisé, il y a 60 ans, quand on mariait des jeunes avec des plus agés, aussi il y a plus longtemps lors de l'union d'une reine et un roi. Évidemment, le lien ne se concrétise que par un rapport sexuel lors des 16 ans du plus jeune. Donc tu disposes d'un peu plus d'un an pour te faire une raison. **Je pleure… La guerre est finie, jamais je ne battrai Voldemort… Je les verrai mourir... Ils tenteront de toute leur force, mais jamais je ne pourrai accomplir la prophétie. **Bien maintenant retourne à Poudlard. **Il pointe Cédric de sa baguette. **Avada Kedavra!**

**- Non ! Vous aviez dit… Vous aviez promis !**

**- Je t'ai promis de te laisser vivre et non de le laisser vivre lui. Allez, suffit. Nott, donne-moi la coupe. Tiens, je range ta baguette dans ta poche. Lucius, tu sais quoi faire. **Malfoy s'approche de moi et soulève mon visage. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

**- Arrête de pleurer. **Mes larmes se stoppent contre ma volonté. **Quand tu arriveras à Poudlard, tu souriras et tu diras à tout le monde que tu as gagné. Tu as attrapé la coupe seul et n'a pas croisé Cédric. Tu ne donneras aucune information sur cet épisode sauf au traître. Tu as bien compris ?** J'aimerais l'insulter, le frapper, lui dire non mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, mon corps refuse de lui faire du mal et encore plus de lui désobéir. Malgré moi je hoche la tête. Il se penche vers moi et me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis se recule. **N'attaques personne avec ta baguette, tu ne pourra l'utiliser qu'une fois à Poudlard. Je t'attendrai le moment venu en dehors de la gare King's Cross, quand tout le monde sera parti. **Voldemort me tend alors la coupe. Je disparais alors.

Me voilà de retour. Je suis devant l'estrade. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, mais rien ne sort. Je suis tout souriant. Plusieurs personnes s'approchent de moi...

**- Tu as gagné ! Tu es le meilleur! Félicitations! **

**- Merci!**

**- Harry?** Je me retourne et vois Mr Diggory s'adresser à moi. **Tu n'aurais pas croisé mon fils?** J'ai envie de lui avouer... De tout lui dire mais je ne peux pas...

- **Je ne l'ai pas croisé.** Il baisse la tête. **Le pauvre... Il doit encore être dans le labyrinthe.**

- **Ah... Il apparaîtra alors avec la disparition du labyrinthe...**

- **HARRY!** Je me retourne et vois Maugrey Fol'oeil. **Viens me raconter ce que tu as vécu.**

Je veux être n'importe où, tant que je ne verrai pas la tristesse du père de Cédric lors de l'annonce de la disparition... Je le suis tranquillement après m'être excuser au près de Mr Diggory. Une fois arrivé à son bureau, il me fait asseoir sur une chaise.

-** Alors, est-il de nouveau vivant? **Je comprends tout de suite à quoi il fait allusion.

**- VOUS ÊTES LE TRAÎTRE! CELUI QUI A MIS MON NOM DANS LA COUPE!** Il rit.

- **Calme-toi, ou je vais appeler ton mari pour qu'il t'apprenne le respect!** Il rit encore plus. Je me tais. **Bien! Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé! **La porte s'ouvre soudain et Dumbledore entre.

- **Harry, mon garçon, pourais tu venir dehors? Et toi aussi, Maugrey, s'il te plaît.**

- **J'y vais, monsieur. Je voulais juste raconter avec détail mon "aventure". **Je me lève et part avec Dumbledore qui dit en sortant :

- **Il aura tout le temps de vous raconter son aventure. Nous devons d'abord aller dehors avec lui pour chercher Cédric.** Mon sang se glace. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour Cédric...

- **Que se passe-t-il avec Cédric, monsieur le directeur?** Demandais-je le plus innocemment possible.

**- On ne sait pas où il est, des aurores sont en train d'interroger les champions sous veritaserum. Ils veulent aussi t'interroger.**

- **Pourquoi les aurores sont déjà là monsieur?**

**- Parce que c'est une disparition inquiétante. Le labyrinthe a été retiré et il est impossible de transplaner. Or, il n'est pas là. **Je me retourne vers Fol'oeil.

- **Peut-être devrais-je demander l'autorisation ?** Il hoche la tête. Dumbledore nous regarde bizarrement.

- **Je vais chercher les représentants d'Harry, Dumbledore.**

- **Ce n'est pas la peine dans cette école, il est sous ma responsabilité.** Nous sortons tous les trois, nous marchons en silence, nous arrivons enfin où se trouvent les aurores.

**- Bien, donnez la potion à Potter, **dit le ministre. Maugrey encore une fois s'interpose.

- **Vous ne pouvez pas sans l'accord de son représentant légal. Or Dumbledore n'a pas une attestation signé comme l'exige la loi pour l'administration de Veritaserum.** Le ministre se tourne vers Dumbledore.

- **Est-ce vrai?** Il ne répond rien. **Et bien... Potter sera interroger sous Veritaserum si besoins postérieurement. Répondez juste aux questions jeune homme.**

- **Bonjour, je suis l'aurore Tonks. As-tu croisé quelqu'un dans le labyrinthe ?** S'il interroge sous potion ils doivent savoir que j'ai croisé Krum qui attaquait Cédric.

- **J'ai vu Krum se battre en duel avec lui, J'ai jeté un sort à Krum comme ça au moins ce serait Poudlard qui gagnerait, car au paravent j'ai vu Fleur se faire engloutir.** Je la vois hocher la tête, Krum a dû leur dire. **Puis nous nous sommes souhaité bonne chance et sommes partis chacun de notre côté, je suis partie à droite et lui à gauche.**

**- Bien. Ta version et celle des deux autres participants concordent**. Maugrey intervient alors.

- **Peut-être avait-il un portoloin sur lui? Peut-être s'est-il tout simplement enfui? Il a dû voir Harry prendre la coupe. De plus, il est majeur.** Il se tourne vers Mr. Diggory. **Attendons au moins, il reviendra pour ses études supérieures vu qu'il ne passe pas ses Aspics, c'est un Serdaigle.**

**- Mr. Fol'oeil a raison. Aurores, retournez travailler.**

**- Mais... Dumbledore... Mon fils...**

**- Allez, viens recevoir ton prix**, me dit le ministre en me poussant.

Le reste de la soirée fut un Enfer. Frudge fit un discours de 45 minutes, le banquet dura 5h et je fus à ses côtes tout le temps. Je n'ouvrit même pas la bouche me contentant de sourire, même à Ron et Hermione. J'étais et suis anéanti... Dès que je le pus, je suis parti me coucher. Ma tête vient de toucher l'oreiller et je suis déjà avec Morphée.

Le réveil est dur... Avoir la table des camarades de Cédric juste sous les yeux me fait sentir mal à l'aise. Je sens que si je mange quelque chose je vais vomir. Les hiboux arrivent. La Gazette intitule: Le-Garçon-qui-a- survécu-pour vaincre-les dragons-monstres-et-mage noir. Titre stupide! Je vois soudain un majestueux hibou arriver vers moi, il dépose une lettre devant moi puis une autre vers Malfoy.

- **Qui peut bien t'écrire à toi ainsi qu'à la fouine?** Je ne réponds pas et ouvre la lettre sans permettre à Ron et Hermione. Une écriture élégante apparaît.

_Harry cher époux,_

_Je voulais tout d'abord te féliciter pour ta réussite au tournoi des trois sorciers, même si ce n'est pas une surprise, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi._

_Je te félicite aussi d'avoir pensé à demander l'autorisation avant de prendre le Veritaserum. Les lois du ministère interdisent à quiconque de te donner du Veritaserum sans mon accord._

_Je réfléchissais aussi à notre futur mariage. J'aimerais quelque chose d'intime après mon premier mariage... Bien sûr, nous inviterons tes amis Griffondors. Nous discuterons de ces petits détails ensemble._

_La raison première de ma lettre est de dire d'obéir à mon fils. Je veux que vous ayez une bonne entente. Il paraît évident que j'ai dit à mon fils de ne pas abuser de ce pouvoir. Il ne peut te demander de ne pas me raconter quelque chose. Le but est de t'inculquer les valeurs des Malfoy. Je t'interdis de l'ignorer. S'il y a un problème écrit moi, sinon je t'attendrai comme convenu à King's Cross dans une semaine et demie._

_Tu peux également donner des directives à mon fils. Si tout se passe correctement tu pourras par la suite devenir le seul ayant de l'autorité, puisque tu seras son beau père._

_À très bientôt mon très cher._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Dès que je fini la lecture, la lettre s'enflamme. Je lève les yeux et croise celui de Malfoy. Il est choqué mais il se reprend vite et me fait un sourire. Il regarde la porte et se tourne vers moi, il se lève et sort de la grande salle.

**- Harry, qui t'as écrit? Que voulait-il?** Je me lève. Hermione me prends le bras. **Ne nous cache pas de choses, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, nous devons tout savoir! **Je reprends violemment mon bras et ajoute.

- **Va réviser tes examens.**

Je sors. Malfoy est appuyé contre un mur. Il me fait un grand sourire que je ne peux décrire comme heureux ou sadique. Je me demande ce qu'il pense réellement.

- **Et bien Potter, on va bien s'amuser.**

Chapitre 2: Être un Malfoy

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les Reviews, désolé mais je ne pourrai pas y répondre... Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... Je vous assure que je les ai toutes lues et qu'elles me motivent à continuer et que sans elle j'aurais juste laissé ça sur mon portable.

D'ailleurs je suis désolée mais comme on me l'a fait remarquer je me suis trompée sur la maison de Cédric et on a qu'à dire que Dumbledore a dit à Harry depuis le début pour la prophétie... Désolé j'essaierai de faire plus attention.

Bon pour les fautes j'ai pris une beta ! et elle a aussi corrigé le chapitre 1!

Beta reader : JD_TH ! (D'ailleurs j'en profite pour la remercier encore car elle a fait un travail rapide et surtout parce qu'elle a eu la gentillesse d'accepter! merci beaucoup!)

Merci et voilà la suite.

PS: pas d'échange équivalent comme dans FMA malheureusement Kiwibanane ^^

O000o00oooo000o00o00o

**Bonheur forcé**

**Chapitre 2: Être un Malfoy**

- **Et bien Potter, on va bien s'amuser.**

- **Qu'est-ce que...**

- **Tais-toi!** **Un Malfoy ne pose jamais de questions auxquelles il ne sait pas la réponse! Tu dois impérativement tout apprendre avant la rentrée. Donc moi je m'occupe de tout ce que je peux du côté de la présentation, Père t'apprendra ce qu'il te manque mais il s'occupera surtout du côté mari. Bien, je t'autorise à me poser des questions seulement aujourd'hui donc, des questions?**

- **Tu me détestes?**

- **Les Malfoy ne se détestent pas entre eux.**

- **Mais...**

- **Potter, c'est une règle alors il faut que toi aussi tu t'y conformes. Ou tout du moins en public. Les Malfoy règlent toujours leurs problèmes loin des curieux. Tu vas commencer par mieux t'habiller. Je vais aller faire du shopping avec toi ce weekend. D'ailleurs, voici une de mes règles préférées. Un Malfoy n'est jamais à Griffondor. Donc demande une faveur au gobeur de citron pour changer de maison! Je t'attends donc ce soir dans ta nouvelle maison! À plus tard!**

Sur ce, il part. Je ne sais plus quoi dire... Je ne peux pas encore résister à cette sorte d'Imperium. Mais je ne veux pas me laisser faire. Contre Lucius Malfoy, je n'ai sûrement aucune chance, mais contre le petit Draco, je vaincrai! Quitte à m'humilier je vais jeter la honte sur les Malfoy. Résister à ce sort sera comme mentir avec tu Veritaserum, J'en suis capable! Enfin... Je n'ai jamais menti sous Veritaserum mais tant pis! Je suis le grand Harry Potter !

C'est avec cette merveilleuse conviction que je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé à la gargouille, je tente des mots de passe.

- **Citron! Mmmm... Citron praliné! Mmmm... Harry au citron?**

La gargouille tourne... Oh mon dieu! Dumbledore a vraiment des idées stupides parfois... Peut-être pourrais-je essayer de faire comprendre à Dumbledore ce qui m'arrive! Je toque à son bureau.

- **Entrez.**

- **Malf... Ens...** Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche... **Putain de sort! Bon, je ne dirai rien!**

- **Harry?**

- **Excusez-moi, monsieur le Directeur, mais j'aurais un service à vous demander.**

- **Quoi donc?**

- **J'aimerais changer de maison.** Il soupire.

- **Écoute Harry je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Dursley mais...**

**- Non monsieur, de maison à Poudlard!**

**- Ah... Et où souhaites-tu aller?**

**- Serpentard.**

**- Et pourquoi ça? Je ne crois pas qu'ils t'apprécient.**

**- Justement monsieur, vous vous trompez, Draco Malfoy est amoureux de moi. Je l'ai entendu et c'est une chance inespérée de me rapprocher de Voldemort.**

**- Mmmm... Es-tu réellement prêt à faire ça? **

**- Oui.**

**- Mais quelle est la raison pour aller à Serpentard? Tu pourrais le séduire en restant à Griffondor.**

**- Non, je veux qu'il pense que je ne vous soutiens plus. Que je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec vous.**

**- Bien, je te ferai passer à nouveau sous le choixpeau à la rentrée.**

**- Merci.**

Bon, je vais me préparer pour ce soir parce qu'il n'est pas question que j'attende la rentrée, mais avant, Ron et Hermione! Je monte à ma salle commune. Je les vois en train de réviser. Je m'approche.

- **Excuse-moi Hermione.** Elle relève les yeux et me sourit.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, désolé à toi, je n'aurais pas dû être si indiscrète.**

**- Je voudrais vous parler. Pouvons-nous aller au lac?**

**- Bien sûr vieux. **Il me prend par l'épaule. **Allons-y Hermione**. Nous sortons. Une fois assis près du lac, je commence.

- **Je vais aller à Serpentard et je veux que vous veniez avec moi. Ou plutôt que Ron tu viennes avec moi, Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes pour tout ce que je pourrais dire.**

**- TAIS-TOI RON! Je sais que tu n'as encore rien dit, mais tais-toi et écoute. Pourquoi Harry?**

**- Je vais aller à Serpentard.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**...** Je ne peux pas parler merde.

**- Tu me dis tout, Harry?**

**- Tout ce que je peux.**

**- Oh... Tu es sous serment inviolable?**

**- Non Hermione.**

**- Un Imperium?**

**- Non plus.**

**- Ce serait donc un dérivé?**

**... **Merde cette question est trop directe. **Je ne suis plus libre pour Ginny.** Hermione me regarde bizarrement. **Bon, faites-moi confiance s'il vous plait. **

- **Ron, Harry est en mauvaise posture! Sois un bon ami ou tourne-lui le dos comme cette année, mais cette fois pour toujours! Et moi aussi je ne te parlerai plus! Décide.**

**- Je m'excuse pour cette année Harry! Et je te suis! Je ferais tout pour aller à Serpentard avec toi. Mais tu sais qu'en tant que Weasley, mes chances d'aller à Serpentard sont quasiment nulles. Explique maintenant comment tu vas faire. **

**- Bien alors…**

O000o0000oooo0000ooo

_Avant, à la tour Serpentard. _

Draco était devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Un visage apparaît soudain dans le feu.

- **Père.**

**- Bonjour fils. Je viens pour te résumer un peu la situation comme dit sur la lettre. Le Lord a tué ta mère.**

**- Elle ne méritait pas son titre.**

**- En effet fils. Nous annoncerons sa mort au début des vacances pour pouvoir rester au Manoir et ne pas feindre la souffrance. Tu sais maintenant qu'Harry Potter est mon consort. Je suis conscient que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien mais les Malfoy ne se haïssent pas entre eux. Je lui ai dit que nous inviterions ses amis à notre union, mais il en ait bien sûr hors de question. On n'a jamais vu de Sang-de-Bourbe au mariage de Sang Pur. Tu lui feras aimer les Serpentards.**

**- Bien sûr. Il change de maison ce soir. Je vais parler avec les Serpentards, je ne leur expliquerai rien du tout puisqu'un Malfoy n'a pas besoins de se justifier.**

**- Bien fils. Je vais y aller, je te confie mon époux.**

**- Évidemment père.** La tête disparait.

Draco sourit mais d'un sourire inqualifiable.

Oo000ooooo000000oooo

_De retour avec le trio Griffondor._

Les trois amis se dirigent vers la salle à manger mais... ils sont séparés par plusieurs mètres, Harry est devant les deux autres d'une bonne dizaine de mètre. Ron et Hermione chuchotent entre eux.

- **C'est une chance inespérée! Je vais devenir le nouveau prince des Griffondors! Tu vas vraiment le suivre Hermynono d'amourinette?**

**- Je vais l'observer et à la fin j'écrirai un roman! Je l'appellerai Harry Potter et le chaos. **

**- J'aime!**

Je me demande ce que pensent Hermione et Ron réellement, parce que j'ai remarqué qu'ils s'éloignaient de moi... Ils sortent ensemble à mon avis, mais comme ils ne m'ont rien dit... On verra...

J'entre dans la grande salle et alors que je me dirige vers la table des professeurs pour hurler à Dumbledore que je veux changer de maison, comme prévu, Ron hurle.

**- TU N'ES QU'UN SALE SERPENTARD POTTER! COMMENT OSES-TU TE RÉJOUIR DE LA DISPARITION DE CÉDRIC! TU N'ES PAS UN GRIFFONDOR! **

Je reste là à l'observer sans rien dire... pourquoi fait-il ça? Je regarde Hermione, elle pleure. Je parle alors.

**- Hermione...** Elle lève son visage et me lance un regard haineux.

**- C'est Hermione maintenant! Tu ne m'appelles plus Sang-de-Bourbe? Tu es infecte! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler! Change de maison maintenant!** Je me tourne vers les Griffondors. Ils se lèvent quasiment tous, certains ont un regard haineux, d'autres triste et surtout déçus...

- **On ne veut plus de toi ici! Pars! Je ne sais plus quoi faire...** Ron s'approche et alors qu'il allait me frapper Malfoy lui lance un sort.

**- Je t'interdis de le toucher Belette! D'ailleurs je vous l'interdis à tous! Touchez-le et vous le regretterez! Blaise va chercher ses affaires à la tour des Griffondors. Serpentards, empêchez les Griffondors de sortir. Professeur, je ne crains que Potter vienne à Serpentard. **Dumbledore réagit enfin!

**- Silence, que tout le monde s'assoit! Minerva allez chercher le choixpeau... Mr Zabini, allez chercher les affaires de Mr Potter avec Mr**

**- J'y vais avec Blaise. **C'est Seamus. **Je veux d'ailleurs repasser sous le choixpeau aussi car Harry n'aurait jamais dit ça! Griffondors est une maison unie et loyale, mon cul! Allez tous vous faire…**

**- Amour je crois qu'ils ont compris, viens plutôt avec moi chercher tes affaires et celles de Po-Harry. **Ils sortent ensemble! Ils sont en couple ! Oh mon dieu !

**- Bien, mes enfants, du calme! Harry, tout d'abord, explique-moi cette histoire. Ou plutôt, explique-la à toutes les personnes présentes. **

**- Je n'ai rien…**

**- Potter, Mr Weasley et miss Granger ne mentent pas alors parlez! Est ce à propos de ce que nous avons parlé tout à l'heure? Je croyais pouvoir avoir confiance en vous ! **

**- Je vous assure que non! Monsieur je…**

**- Tu me déçois Harry... Je t'ai sauvé Harry ! Je t'ai amené dans ce monde… Je devrai en parler à ta famille pour qu'elle sévisse… Tu n'es pas bien éduqué… Minerva, pose le sur sa tête, merci.**

**- Mmmmm... Encore toi... Je t'avais bien dit que je savais quelle maison était pour toi! SERPENTARD!** Seamus et Blaise arrivent à ce moment-là et, d'un Accio, Seamus met le choixpeau sur sa tête.

**- SERPENTARD!**

Je regarde autour de moi, les Griffondors ne sont plus tous convaincus depuis l'intervention de Seamus... Je sors de la grande salle... Je cours à la tour d'astronomie.

Je pleure. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble… Ils m'ont trahi…

Je me reprends finalement.

Ils vont me le payer tous! Je vais me venger des Malfoy, de Ron, Hermione et de Dumbledore. Le gentil Harry, c'est fini!

Je retourne à la Grande Salle après avoir versé mes dernières larmes. J'entre et m'assois près de Malfoy.

**- Et bien Potty, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. **

- **Malfoy, tu portes bien ton nom. Tu ne sais jamais se qu'il va arriver.** Il me regarde sans comprendre. Je me lève et cris. **J'AIME LES SANG-DE-BOURBE! SAUF TOI, MISS JE-SAIS-TOUT! D'AILLEURS, L'ÉPOQUE OU JE TE LAISSAIS BRILLER EST ACHEVÉE. JE VEUX PASSER LES EXAMENS DE FIN D'ANNÉE**. Elle rougit. Malfoy me tire la manche pour me forcer à me rassoir.

- **Un Malfoy n'aime pas les sangs-de-bourbe! Mais bon, un Malfoy est le meilleur, donc ton défi, ça passe. **Je lui souris.

**- Je vais aller m'acheter des vêtements seul! Merci. J'ai décidé de devenir un bon Malfoy. **

**- C'est vrai?**

**- Parole de Griffondor.**

**- Harry. **Je me retourne vers Seamus.** Je sais que tu n'as rien dit, mais je suis là pour t'aider dans ta vengeance si besoin! **

**- Merci Seam', mais ça ira.**

Je mange, tranquille, puis nous allons aux cachots. Le mot de passe est ''la suprématie des supérieurs''. Je suis dans la même chambre que Malfoy mais rien d'étonnant. Je prétend être super fatigué et vais me coucher. Je ferme les rideaux. Bon, demain, réveille spécial Malfoy. Et shopping pour être un Malfoy parfait. D'ailleurs, pour m'avoir mis dans cette chambre avec Draco, Blaise, et Théo, ils ont viré quelqu'un.

**- Crabbe, Goyle vous partez! J'avais déjà fais nettoyer et ranger tes affaires Goyle, c'est là où est Potter. Et toi Crabe, ben, les elfes vont le faire. J'avais prévu la venue du chéri secret de Blaise.**

Je souris et ferme les yeux pour rêver de la superbe journée de demain. Mais Snape arrive et me dit que le directeur veut me voir. Peut-être que c'était une mise en scène alors. Snape ne m'adresse pas la parole. Il ne sait sûrement pas quoi dire.

Une fois dans son bureau, Dumbledore commence.

- **Tu me déçois tellement Harry !** Il n'a pas confiance en moi… **À partir de maintenant, tu devras me faire un rapport journalier. Je veux que tu te tiennes à carreaux ! Tu ne peux plus jouer au quidditch et malheureusement, demain je ne serai pas là alors après demain tu ferras des excuses publics lors du dîner. Je vais parler à ton oncle pour qu'il te punisse sévèrement cet été ! Maintenant va !**

Je m'en vais. Me défendre n'aurait servi à rien et je ne veux pas lui parler. Il trouve qu'il m'a fait une faveur en me prenant à l'école. Il trouve qu'il m'a sauvé ! C'est sa faute si j'étais chez les Dursley ! Et tous les étés il me renvoi! Il va me le payer très très cher !

De retour au dortoir, Malfoy me demande de raconter ce que m'a dit Dumbledore. Je le lui raconte mot pour mot…

- **De toute façon, cet été, tu es chez moi ! Laissons le vieux fou dire ce qu'il veut.**

Je m'endors avec un désir de vengeance.

Ooo00000ooo0000o

Je jette un sort pour savoir l'heure ''5h30'' parfait! Je m'habille, prends mon porte-monnaie ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir sauf moi. C'est le premier sort que j'ai inventé et qui est sur beaucoup de mes affaires. Je sors de ma malle un sac en papier avec écrit dessus ''À utiliser seulement si l'on a plus rien à perdre. Dangereusement dangereux. W&W". Je l'ouvre, prends ma baguette et chuchote: Poudlard.

Je sors alors je me dirige vers un passe secret pour aller au Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque J'y arrive je prends un petit déjeuner au chaudron baveur. J'y attends qu'il soit 6h30. Puis je vais sonner à la porte d'un commerçant. Il ouvre.

**- C'est fermé.**

**- Alors moi, HARRY POTTER, LE SAUVEUR DU MONDE, vais aller faire mes courses ailleurs. **Mes paroles semblent atteindre le commerçant. Il ouvre grand la bouche et dit:

- **Mais non, voyons, entrez! Entrez!**

Je rentre et choisis des vêtements.

- **Excusez moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup sur moi, enfin pas assez, est-ce qu'il est possible que Gringott vous paye directement?**

**- Et bien, monsieur Potte,r si vous me permettez de prendre des photos de vous avec mes habits et de les mettre en vitrine, je vous offre vos achats.**

Je souris et accepte. Après quoi, cela ne va pas du tout plaire à mon cher mari... Je ris intérieurement. Une fois toutes les photos finies, je sors. Je me dirige maintenant vers la Gazette.

**- Bonjour, pourrais-je avoir une interview par Rita, s'il vous plaît.**

Je suis tout de suite amené à elle. Une fois cette interview finie, je m'assure que cela sera en première page demain. Je retourne à nouveau vers Poudlard.

Une fois arrivé, je me dirige vers la salle de cours puisqu'il est 7h50. Devant, je trouve Malfoy et compagnie.

**- Potter, où étais-tu?** Je souris, tout est parfait.

- **J'étais dehors.**

**- Ne me ment pas!**

**- J'étais dans le parc.** Ce n'est pas un mensonge, seulement une vérité incomplète!

**- Bien, allons y alors. Tiens, je t'ai pris un croissant parce que personne ne t'a vu manger.** Je suis surpris...

**- Merci...** Je rougis... Je commence regretter mon plan, il me chuchote.

**- Les Malfoy prennent toujours soin de leur famille.** Je me sens mal, là, mais je n'ai plus le choix... **Te réjouis pas le balafré, je fais ça pour l'honneur des Malfoy. Tous les Serpentards savent que ma mère n'est qu'une trainée, mais s'ils peuvent voir que toi et moi on s'entend bien, tous des réjouirons pour mon père et il pourra t'épouser sans problème.**

Mon petit Draco, si tu savais ! Je souris et ajoute qu'il a raison et que cela me fait plaisir. Je pars en cours. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui. Nous débutons par Métamorphose avec McGonagall ! J'ai hâte !

Oooo0000oo0000oo

- **Entrez les enfants.** Je m'assois au premier rang avec Malfoy.

- **Essaie de briller un peu par ton intelligence, si tu en as. Au pire, je te soufflerai quelque réponses pour le bien des Malfoy. Un Malfoy est toujours supérieur aux autres. **

Je souris et le remercie. Je n'ai besoin de personnes. Je lis toujours mes livres en entier au début d'année parce que j'ai du mal à dormir trop longtemps. Je faisais juste semblant de me réveiller toujours en retard, comme Ron. Et puis, je savais que Ron n'aimait pas que je sois trop supérieur à lui, donc je faisais de mon mieux pour être médiocre. Mais c'est fini !

- **Aujourd'hui nous parlerons des Animagis. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?** Comme d'habitude, Hermione lève la main. Mais je la lève aussi cette fois. **Miss Granger, et monsieur Potter ensuite, si vous pouvez ajouter quelque chose.**

- **Un animagi est un sorcier capable de se transformer en un animal.**

- **Très bien Miss, 5 points pour Griffondor. Potter, un ajout.** Ron ajoute à voix haute avant que je ne puisse parler.

**- Tu ne peux rien ajouter, n'est ce pas ? Hermione est la meilleure ! Tu n'es rien ! **

**- Taisez-vous, Mr Weasley. Dix points en moins pour Griffondor ! Mr Potter.**

**- Un Animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être Animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ****ministère de la Magie**** surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir. En effet, il faut se déclarer au Ministère en précisant son animal. Ne pas le faire est illégal. La différence fondamentale entre les métamorphoses "communes" et "animagiques" est que le transformé "normal" devient entièrement animal, perd toute conscience humaine qui laisse place à un instinct bestial jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort. L'Animagus, lui, garde souvenirs, pensées et conscience. Il faut aussi noter qu'une personne atteinte de ****lycanthropie**** n'est pas considérée comme un Animagus.** La classe est stupéfaite. Et bien oui, je suis très intelligent !

**- Parfait Mr Potter, je n'aurais pas dis mieux. Vingt points pour Griffondor.** Malfoy intervient.

**- Madame, Harry est à Serpentard maintenant.**

**- Ah oui… 20 points en moins pour Griffondor, 20 points pour Serpentard et 5 points pour Serpentard encore en tant qu'excuse. Mr Potter si vous voulez bien reprendre votre explication pendant que vos camarades notent.**

À la fin du cours, j'ai gagné 100 points pour Serpentard. McGonagall n'a interrogé que moi. Elle a ignoré Hermione. Le cours se termine avec la dernière phrase de la prof.

**- Merci de votre attention, mais j'aimerais ajouter un mot. Griffondor est une maison loyale et soudée, mais malheureusement, vous m'avez déçue. Et je me suis déçue. Harry, pardon de ne pas avoir pris ta défense… je crois en toi, plus qu'en quiconque. Je sais que tu n'a pas dit ses choses et j'aurais cru que ceux qui se disaient Griffondors auraient compris. 25 points en moins pour Griffondor. Allez y.** Malfoy intervient une dernière fois.

- **Madame, la loyauté est une valeur de Poufsouffle. **

En sortant plusieurs Griffondors s'approchent. Dean se fait porte-parole.

- **Harry, nous…**

**- Je ne veux pas vous parler. Excuse ou non, c'est trop tard. Vous ne m'avez pas cru, tant pis mais ne me parlez plus. Je vous pardonnerai peut-être quand vous aurez assez souffert.** Je m'en vais avec les Serpentards. Le prochain cours en commun avec les Griffons n'est pas maintenant.

Oo0000oooo0000oo000oo

Cette matinée s'est bien passée. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles m'ont tous assurés leur soutient. Quoique je fasse, ils sont avec moi. C'est assez drôle. Mais bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire encore. Ils m'ont assuré être sûr que je ne me réjouissais pas de la disparition de Cédric.

Le déjeuné se passe bien. Étonnamment, on peut voir les Serpentards, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles se mélanger. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Les exclus sont les Griffondors. Et bien sûr, je mange convenablement, parce que les Malfoy sont toujours très distingués.

Ooo00000ooo0000oo

Nous voilà en potions. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire encore. Le cours commence.

Je suis avec Draco, encore. Les Serpentards ont l'air de m'apprécier, je suppose que Malfoy y est pour quelque chose.

Je vois Granger et Weasley (oui parce qu'après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, j'ai réfléchis et décidé de les appeler par leur nom de familles) aller chercher leurs ingrédients. À Serpentard, chaque table est responsables de chercher les ingrédients pour nous tous. Par exemple, Draco et moi, la table une, nous cherchons le premier ingrédient de la liste et ainsi de suite. S'il n'y a plus d'ingrédients, on revient à la table une. Voilà pourquoi Snape met un numéro sur les ingrédients et pourquoi ils ont les plus beaux ingrédients.

Je les vois partir et décide de mon plans. Je lance un sort pour fragiliser le support de leur chaudron.

Nous sommes en plein milieu de la potion et je m'en sors très bien depuis que Snape n'est pas sur mon dos. Snape s'en prend qu'aux Griffons.

Et voilà le drame ! Alors que Weasley remue et que Granger ajoute des ingrédients, le chaudron chute. Toute la mixture tombe. Mais je ne suis pas un horrible personnage, c'était une potion revitalisante ! Et donc elle fait briller tout, et surtout là où elle est tombée. Sur la robe de Ron… euh Weasley !

- **Et Belette, on voit la différence entre tes habits et à quoi ils devaient ressembler si ils étaient propres et neufs.** Snape lance un sort pour faire disparaitre la mixture et moi un pour réparer le support.

- **Ne savez-vous pas remuer lentement Weasley ? 20 points en moins pour Griffondor !**

**- Surtout qu'il fallait remuer très lentement selon les instructions.** Ajoutais-je.

**- En effet Potter. 20 points pour Serpentard pour savoir lire. 20 points en moins pour Griffondor pour ne pas savoir lire. Et vous Granger ! La potion se fait à 2 !**

**- Monsieur je…**

**- Taisez-vous ! 50 points en moins pour Griffondor pour ne pas faire attention ! Si cette potion était dangereuse, Mr Weasley serait mort. Pas que se soit une grande perte, mais il serait mort ! 70 points en moins !** S'armant de courage, Granger ajoute.

- **C'est le support qui a lâché Monsieur.** Snape regarde le support intact et sourit sadiquement.

**- Il est parfait ! 100 points en moins pour mensonges et, bien sûr, vous êtes tous les deux collés pendant 3 mois, chaque soir de 18h à 22h et chaque weekend de 8h à 20h.**

**- Mais le quid…**

**- Oubliez ce sport Weasley ! De toute façon, sans Potter, vous ne valez rien ! Et pensez plutôt à vos devoirs, car chaque devoir non fait retirera 90 points à Griffondor et ajoutera 2 mois de retenue de même s'il vaut un T. Maintenant disparaissez !**

Granger sort en larmes et Weasley en colère. Je suis impressionné. En moins de 5 minutes, Griffondor a perdu 260 points et je n'ai même pas ajouté ceux perdu par les autres Griffons et surtout Longbottom.

Le cours se finit sur des points en moins pour Griffondor et en plus pour Serpentard.

Ooo0000ooo0000ooo

La journée a été super ! Je me suis bien comporté. J'ai été intelligent et bien éduqué. Et demain, avec l'édition de la Gazette, mon plan débute. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.

Oooo0000ooo0000o0o

Le matin je me lève tôt, m'habille avec mes nouveaux habits et me cache en attendant que tous soient dans la Grande Salle pour faire mon entrée. Je vois Malfoy et ses chiens entrer.

Les hiboux viennent d'arriver. J'entends des hoquets de stupeur. Ils ont du lire l'article de Rita.

J'entre.

Tous me regardent.

Je porte un pantalon en cuir très serré qui permet d'admirer mes fesses rebondies, une chemise blanche ouverte avec un tee-shirt vert en dessous qui est un peu décolleté et qui suit la forme de mon corps. On admire ainsi mes muscles dessinés. Je n'en ai pas trop, mais juste assez pour être parfait. Mes yeux sont soulignés d'un trait noir et mes cheveux coiffés. Je suis, je le sais, désirable.

Je m'assois à coté de Luna et lui emprunte la gazette.

_Interview du Garçon-qui-a-survécut-à-Vous-Savez-Qui-et-qui-nous-a-ainsi-sauvé-du-chaos par Rita Skeeter._

_Bonjour Mr Potter. Puis-je vous appelez Harry __?  
Bien sûr._

_Est-il vrai que vous avez changé de maison à Poudlard ?_

_Oui, malheureusement. Voyez-vous, mes deux amis les plus proches ont…_

_Nous parlons de Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ?_

_Malheureusement, je ne veux pas trop précisez, mais vous savez qui n'est pas Rita. Puis-je vous appelez Rita ?_

_Bien sûr, allez y. donc Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ?_

_Et bien, les deux personnes en questions ont soulevez des calomnies à mon sujets. Ils ont osé prétendre que je n'aimais pas les Nés-Moldus et que je me réjouissais de la disparition de Cédric… vous savez bien que cela est faux. Cédric était comme un frère pour moi… Il m'a soutenu moralement pendant les épreuves. Et il était si gentil… [Mr Potter met son visage dans ses mains, il est bouleversé, je le rassure un moment avant qu'il ne continue, pauvre enfant…] J'ai bien sûr voulu me défendre, mais Dumbledore m'en a empêché et les a cru, il est même allé jusqu'à mal me parler !_

_Dumbledore vous a donc manqué de respect ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il est trop vieux pour être directeur, il se laisse manipuler par ses élèves. Chers lecteurs, nous devons faire quelque chose. Mr Potter, allez vous en parler à vos tuteurs ? D'ailleurs, où habitez-vous ?_

_J'habite avec des Moldus, les pires moldus du monde, ils haïssent la magie, ne me nourrissent pas assez et me traitent comme un elfe de maison ! J'ai découvert la magie quand Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, est venu me chercher lors de mes 11 ans. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais le survivant._

_Pourquoi êtes-vous là-bas ?Comment se fait-il que vous ne saviez rien ! C'est vraiment inadmissible. Je suis certaine que notre ministre va prendre les choses en main ! Le sauveur est maltraité !_

_Dumbledore voulait certainement que je lui sois très reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé des moldus et donc que je lui obéisse. En tout, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai souffert autant…_

_C'est horrible…. Pauvre garçon ! Je suis certaine que cela va s'arranger et que le ministre vous trouvera une famille ! Car c'est Dumbledore qui a décidé où placer le sauveur ! Sinon, votre vie, comment va-t-elle ? Arrivez-vous quand même à vivre une vie normale ?_

_Et bien non…. En première année le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a essayé de me tuer, en deuxième année j'ai vaincu un basilic pour sauvez Ginny Weasley qui était dans la chambre des secret. D'ailleurs, je vous enverrai des photos de ses restes et sa peau ! En troisième année j'ai découvert que Pettigrew était vivant, que mon parrain Sirus Black était innocent et que Dumbledore ne lui a même pas accordé un procès car il est le président du __Magenmagot. Et cette année, je participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors que je n'ai pas déposé mon nom dans la coupe et surtout que la ligne d'âge a été déposée par Dumbledore lui même. Donc seul lui pouvait la passer._

_Mon dieu ! Je crains que nos enfants ne soient pas en sécurité avec un directeur si insouciant ! Espérons que le conseil de l'école décide de le remplacer ! D'ailleur,s il devrait être trainé en justice ! Mais je crains que le jeune Potter n'en ai pas la force… Passons à un thème plus volage. J'espère qu'au moins vous avez vécu un peu de votre adolescence et enfance volées et détruites par Dumbledore ! Avez-vous déjà été en couple ?_

_Et bien oui. Je ne suis pas un sang pur. Alors je me suis permis. Je crois en l'égalité de tous. Moldu, sorciers, créatures magiques… Il n'y vraiment que des idiots pour penser aux camps de la lumière et des ténèbres._

_Oh ! Cela me rappelle Dumbledore ! Encore lui !_

_Je ne voudrais pas que le monde sorcier se divise en deux…. Puis, la question des Nés-Moldus doit être étudiée ! Je ne les crois pas inférieurs, mais si plusieurs lignées anciennes le pensent, peut-être il y a-t-il une raison ?Ou peut-être pouvons leur prouver le contraire !_

_Peut-être, en effet. Et sinon qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

_Et bien, m'amuser, si Dumbledore me le permet et surtout avoir une vie normale !_

_Nous avons vu des photos de vous avec la nouvelle collection de « Sexy et Dépravés »._

_Je trouve ce magasin superbe. Le style classique ne me plait pas trop…._

_Et comptez vous enfin vous stabiliser avec quelqu'un ?_

_Et bien pourquoi pas. Avec une personne fortunée pour la gloire, l'argent et la beauté._

_Vous recherchez donc un bon parti et non l'amour ?_

_Je ne crois plus en l'amour après avoir été trahi par tous ceux qui étaient sensé m'aimer… _

_Je lis la tristesse dans son regard et cela nous le devons à ses anciens amis, Granger et Weasley, au directeur Dumbledore qu'il faut virer, et à sa pseudo famille ! Maintenant c'est à nous de sauver le sauveur. Il ne peut plus reprendre l'interview… Je vous laisse, chers lecteurs. Retrouvez, page cinq, les délires du directeur Dumbledore et, page sept, la réaction du ministre._

- **POTTER ! Un Malfoy ne se donne pas en spectacle ni ne fait de scandale** !, crie alors Malfoy. Je souris, je viens de briser son air indifférent et sa maîtrise de soi. Et il me permet de suivre mon plan.

- **Je ne suis pas un Malfoy**. Plusieurs Serdaigles se lèvent et un prend la parole.

-** Je ne te permets pas de mal parler à Harry ! Il a déjà tellement souffert ! **Soudain une beuglante retentit dans toute la salle. Je vois Ron rougir. Oh! C'est super!

_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !_

_COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FAIRE ÇA À HARRY ! TU PEUX ME CROIRE QUE QUAND TU REVIENDRAS, TU SERAS PUNI !_

_TON PÈRE TE DONNERA LA FESSÉE ! ET TU DEVIENDRAS NOTRE ELFE DE MAISON !_

_LE PAUVRE HARRY NE CROIT PLUS EN L'AMOUR ET C'EST TA FAUTE !_

_CROIS-MOI, TU REGRETTERAS TES ACTIONS UNE FOIS À LA MAISON ! _

_ET TOI HERMIONE, NOUS NE T'ADRESSONS PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE ET JAMAIS, JAMAIS ! TU N'ENTRERAS CHEZ NOUS !_

_Harry chéri, porte-toi bien._

Puis, la lettre brûle. C'était stupéfiant… Tout le monde est calme. Malfoy est assis, comme les Serdaigles. Personne ne sait quoi faire.

- **Les enfants, poursuivez votre petit-déjeuner.** Intervient McGonagall.

Une lettre arrive. Oh… c'est pour moi et c'est mon mari…. Je la lis.

_Cher époux,_

_J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé. Je dois avouer que la lecture de cet article m'a grandement distrait._

_Je vais m'occuper de Dumbledore. Le conseil ne permettra pas qu'il reste directeur. Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de lui._

_Au sujet de l'amour, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que tu dises que tu te marieras par intérêt, je voulais faire passer ce mariage comme un d'amour. Mais après tout, maintenant, je pourrais dire avoir fait fondre ton cœur, et t'avoir fait de nouveau croire en l'amour. _

_Par contre ces photos pour ce magasin sont inadmissibles ! Je veillerai à ce qu'elles disparaissent !_

_Nous nous verrons certainement aujourd'hui puisque le conseil et le ministère va s'occuper de Dumbledore. D'ici là, ne fait rien de mal. Contente-toi d'être un élève sérieux !_

_À très bientôt,_

_Ton mari dévoué._

Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas fais grand choses contre Malfoy… mais il verra bien. Après tout, les Malfoy ne se laissent pas faire. Les Malfoy sont les meilleurs alors je gagnerai. Je me suis débarrassé de Dumbledore et des mes précieux anciens amis. Parce que personne ne leur parle à présent.

Je t'attends, Lucius Malfoy.

À suivre...

Ooooo00000oooo00000oo0000o

Prochain chapitre : **Lucius Malfoy**

PS: J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long, J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre… Je ne voulais pas faire un Harry tout faible… À bientôt!


End file.
